1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to interactive systems for identifying, measuring and tracking consumer exposure to promotional material.
2. Description of the Background Art
Although electronic billboards and other forms of active advertising devices are known, an issue that presently exists in the advertising industry is the lack of accountability. Known advertising devices operate by projecting advertising information at large, regardless of the presence or absence of recipients of this information. However, simply projecting advertising information is no guarantee of the effectiveness of this information in reaching potential consumers and impacting the market for the product being promoted. Although the advertising industry is aware of this, current methods for identifying, measuring and tracking the number of consumers viewing an advertisement, which is important from many standpoints, including marketing research, accounting purposes and rating services for the providers of the advertising service and their advertising clients, are arbitrary at best. Thus, there exist a need for a system that identifies, measures and tracks consumer exposure to a number of different advertisements and that exposes consumers to several different advertisements.